


Thank You Pt. 2

by AugustStone



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: Sooooooo I havent updated this in forever, I hope its okay~
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Thank You Pt. 2

One act of kindness inspires another. 

Malik hadn't been one to believe that. He’d always had trust issues, especially with Altair. The only right thing he had done in Malik’s opinion was hire you. While it had been a rocky start he had grown to like you quite a bit, especially when you were patient with him. 

He could be a bit hard headed and stubborn and he had plenty of his own issues but you were always there when he needed you. You always seemed to know when he needed some hot tea, a warm blanket or just to hear some tough wisdom. 

He would never admit it but he was a wreck without you. 

That's why when you seemed to be feeling a bit under the weather, he picked up on it immediately. You had been slowing down these past few days, he noticed you seemed flushed and tired easily which wasn't normal for you at all. 

He kept an eye on you, making sure to call you sparingly for things so you could rest but when he heard a thump from the kitchen he made his way there quickly, seeing you slumped over the kitchen counter, mid tea preparation, out cold. 

Despite the fact that you were in a bad situation, he couldn't help but think how cute you were. You worked so hard, did you ever take care of yourself? Using his shoulder to help him, Malik leaned down and put his arm behind your knees, hoisting you up and gently putting you over his shoulder. 

He took you into his room and set you on his bed gently, not wanting to wake you as he could tell you needed the rest. He pulled a blanket over you and brushed through your hair gently, seeing your face was still flushed. He had work to do, papers to file, documents to sort, paperwork to finish...but right now all he wanted was to help you. 

One kind act…

He went to get a washcloth and to finish the tea you had been preparing, unsure how you liked it so he brought the sugar and creamer separately. He then dampened the washcloth with cool water, hoping it would help your small bit of fever. 

When he came back to his room, tea tray in hand, he saw you sitting up in bed, blinking blearily and looking confused. He came to sit beside you, setting the tray across your lap just as you had done for him many times. 

“Malik? How..?” You asked and he propped his chin in his hand. 

“You passed out making tea,” He said gently and you flushed even more from embarrassment. “So I finished it for you.” He said. You tried to move the tray away so you could get up and get back to it but he insisted you stay where you were, pressing the cool washcloth to your head. 

“Stop,” He insisted, having you lay back down. “You need to rest, no arguing.” He said when you tried to retort. “You’ve been sick these past few days haven't you?” He asked and you didn't answer, not wanting to admit to any kind of weakness. 

Malik needed you, this was why Altair had hired you after all, what good were you if you couldn't do your job? You never admitted when you needed help, not with work and certainly not in your personal life but lately...the two seemed to be one and the same. 

“I...I didn't want to stay home,” You said honestly. “I’ve worked when I was sick before, I don't know why this time was so bad…” You admitted as he gently wiped down your forehead. You were sweating a little so you must have broken a fever. “I didn't want you to be alone.” You assured him and he stopped his movements, tilting his head at you. 

“You were worried...about me?” He asked and you nodded, looking away with more color to your cheeks. It was hard to tell him how you felt because you yourself werent too sure, you just knew that you worried about him. A lot. 

And it was kinda nice to see that he maybe even worried about you too. 

“Y/N,” He said, breaking through your thoughts as you looked up to him. He leaned over you a bit more, looking at you with nothing but warmth and if you werent mistaken, something more behind his eyes. “I worry about you too, when you don't feel well, or like you can't do as much as you normally would, you have to tell me.” he said. “I don't want you to get hurt or to overwork yourself, I’m not worth that.” He said. 

You huffed and crossed your arms at him. “You don't get to decide what's worth it to me.” You said indignant and he laughed, shaking his head at you. “Besides, it's not like I have much else to do, I’d rather be here.” You said honestly and he rolled his eyes playfully.

“Well, that may be so but I can strongly recommend against it.” He teased and you laughed, sitting up a bit to try the tea he'd brought you. Once he was certain you would stay in bed he decided to get back to work, but not before leaning in to kiss your forehead, a show of affection he’d reserved solely for you. 

However this time it lingered a bit and you weren’t sure why though you wished it would linger forever. He was a tough, callous and bitter man at times but his lips against your forehead were soft and warm and you wished for it to last forever. But it didn’t and he got up to leave, making triple sure you were going to stay in bed. 

When he got to the door you called to him, getting him to turn to you and you smiled.

“Thank you.” You said softly and you swore you saw a blush creep across his cheeks. 

“You...um, of course.” He said and left before you saw the blush take over his face. You were truly something else, that was for certain. He just wondered if he would ever put a word to what he was feeling.


End file.
